Celos,desamor y un final feliz
by IamSamManson
Summary: Miley y Oliver están enamorados,pero hay muchas cosas que se interponen entre los dos.


Antes de leer:Este fic viene con unas canciones que lo identifican muy í estan los links (por favor escuchen las canciones en orden y así como que van formando la historia):

.com/watch?v=6TT-lrel-pw

.com/watch?v=Yl6Yyl7iZhs&feature=related

.com/watch?v=MSBZUTh-OeU

.com/watch?v=kdy_zQZf_hs&feature=PlayList&p=2C2A5F4ED610AA43&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=18

.com/watch?v=VfOjcYAAx78&feature=related

_**Desamor ,celos y un final feliz**_

Oliver y Lilly terminaron hace ya varios meses y ahora son otra vez grandes amigos y están muy también debería ser feliz,pero no puedo,ya que apenas esta mañana Travis cortó ó con el típico "Miley,tenemos que hablar"y siguió con "Creo que deberíamos ver a otras personas" y así fué como lentamente me fué matando por se lo comenté a Oliver en una pequeña reunión que tuvimos sólo él y yo,me dijo:

-Miley,Travis es un estú tipo que sea tu novio será un ás,él no te merecí una gran chica y él sólo un tonto.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-le pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí.Eres inteligente,agradable,talentosa y gran amiga.¿Quién no querría una novia como tú?-preguntó Oliver.

-Travis.Él no querría una novia como yo.-le dije.

-Yo sí la querría.Y si ella me quisiera a mí sería el tipo más feliz del mundo.-dijo Oliver.

En ese momento,tuve la loca idea de que Oliver indirectemente se estaba sabía que hacer,así que le dije:

-Bueno,también creo que la chica que la chica que sea tu novia tendrá mucha también quisiera un novio como tú y si él me quisiera sería muy feliz.-le dije.

-Entonces...

-Entonces...

Era nuestro gran demasiado bueno para ser iba bien hasta que Rico interrumpió:

-¿Y el dinero que me debes,Oken?

-¿Si te lo doy te irás?-preguntó Oliver.

-Claro.-dijo Rico.

-Bien, lárgate.-dijo Oliver.

-Tu padre está al teléfono,Miley.-dijo Rico.

Fuí a hablar con mi padre y me dijo que ya era hora de que regresara a me despedí de Oliver:

-Tengo que ós.-le dije.

-Adiós.¿Nos vemos aquí mañana?-me preguntó.

-Claro.-le dije.

Me fuí a mi casa,me senté a cenar con papá y Jackson y luego fuí a é sobre todo lo que Oliver me había dicho y en la locura en que pensé en ese ,talvez no era del todo una veía muy seguro cuando me dijo que sería muy feliz si "ella" también lo quisiera (creo que "ella" era yo).También me sentía muy segura en ese me estaba enamorando de Oliver,pero aún así necesitaba tiempo para asegurarme de que mi amor no era día siguiente después de la escuela Oliver y yo fuimos a Rico's y hablamos por la noche fuimos los dos a mi casa y Oliver me dijo:

-Me divierto mucho contigo.¿Repetimos mañana?

-Claro.-le dije.

Se fué y yo entré a mi no podía esperar para volver a salir con juntábamos todos los días y poco a poco nuestra gran amistad crecía y se convertía en algo má noche regresando a mi casa le dije a Oliver:

-Mañana tengo un concierto.¿Vienes a mi casa después?

a tu papá no le molesta...

Papá estaba sentado en una silla fingiendo leer el periódico para que creyéramos que no nos prestaba atención.

-Miley,no disimules.Sé lo que ambos a leer mi horóscopo y eso debe tomarme unos veinte,diecinueve,dieciocho...

Cuando Oliver y yo íbamos a besarnos por primera vez,alguien abrió la puerta y ambos caímos dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué hacían?-pregunto Lilly,quien por alguna extraña razón estaba en mi casa aún estando yo fuera.

-Señor Stewart,Miley,Lilly,creo que ya se pasó mi hora de dormir y...

-Son las ocho.-dijo Lilly.

-Mis padres son sobreprotectores.-dijo Oliver.-Adiós.

Se marchó y mi papá,Lilly y yo entramos a la Lilly me preguntó:

-¿Qué hacían Oliver y tú?

-Bueno, respóndeme esta que yo estoy saliendo con fuera cierto...¿Te molestaría?-le pregunté.

-¿Que si me molestaría?¡Para nada!De hecho,estoy saliendo con Jackson.¡Oops!Lo dije.-dijo Lilly.

-¿Sales con Jackson?-le pregunté.

-Sí.¿Tú sales con Oliver?-me preguntó.

-No exactamente,pero me gusta mucho y creo que también le gusto.-le dije.

-Pues mañana en tu concierto dedícale la canción One in a Million.-me dijo Lilly.

-Gran idea.-le dije.

,tengo que con Oliver.-dijo Lilly.

Al día siguiente en mi concierto,tomé el micrófono y les dije a mis fans:

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a un amigo muy especial que es para mí uno en un millón.

Comencé a cantar y cuando terminé el teatro casi se cae por todos los iba en mi limo de regreso a casa Tracey me llamó.

-¡Hannah!-me dijo Tracey.

-¿Qué hay,Tracey?-le pregunté.

-Escuché que el chico al que le dedicaste la canción,Mike Stanley,volvió con su ex-novia,una tal Joannie.-dijo Tracey.

-Pe...pero yo

-Lo siento.-dijo Tracey.

En ese momento los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas sólo de pensar que Oliver no sentía absolutamente nada por mí.

-Hannah,¿Estás llorando?-preguntó Tracey.

te preocupes por mí.Estaré bien.-le dije.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa subí a mi pensaba siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme de la entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Qué...quién es?-pregunté.

-Soy Oliver.-me dijo.

-Lárgate de aquí.No quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca má que seas muy feliz con Joannie.-le dije.

-Pero,...

-Sólo lá me lo hagas más difícil.-le dije entre lágrimas.

Se marchó y me quedé ía no estar con nadie que estar con í llorando por un rato y sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueññé que Oliver y yo éramos novios y que Joannie no se esforzaba en arruinarme la quería despertar,pero tuve que.

En la escuela me senté a almorzar con Lilly y fué a sentarse con nosotros,pero yo le dije:

-No te sientes aquí.Mejor vete,que Joannie te está esperando.

-Miley,yo...

-Oliver,lo que mehiciste no tiene perdón y lo sabes muy í que sentías algo por mí,pero me equivoqué.Ahora vete de aquí.-le dije.

Se fué.Lilly,Jackson y yo terminamos de comer y luego regresamos a senté en la sala y me puse a ver fotos de cuando Lilly,Oliver,Jackson y yo éramos niñía una foto donde jugábamos en el parque y Oliver me regalaba una se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sigues triste?-preguntó Jackson.

-Sí.Mucho.-le dije.

-Sabes,hay algo que debí contarte hace un rato.-dijo Jackson.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunté.

-El otro día en la tarde tú estabas dormida y Oliver vino a casa a le dije que estabas dormida y que podía venir despué Travis llegó y le dijo a Oliver que estaba pensando en pedirte que regresaras con é dijo sólo para molestar a Oliver,pero él se lo creyó así que le pidió a Joannie que si podía fingir haber regresado con él sólo para darte celos.-dijo Jackson.

-Pero...pero...

-Sí le gustas a á totalmente enamorado de tí.-dijo Jackson.

-¡No!¡Soy una terrible persona!¡Jamás me perdonaré esto!-grité.

Salí corriendo y llegué a Rico's,donde cabe mencionar que no había senté en una podía dejar de llorar,pero para mi sorpresa escuché una voz que me preguntaba:

-¿Alguna vez me podrás perdonar?

Esa voz era levanté y lo abrasé.Mi llanto aumentó.

-Oliver,no te tengo que óname tú a mí,por no creerte.-le dije llorando.

-Miley,yo te amo y siempre te voy a amar.¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte? no llores.-dijo secando mis lágrimas.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y finalmente Oliver me besó.Fué un beso tan profundo,que nunca lo voy a ese momento comenzó a dejó de besarme y me preguntó:

-Bueno,¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

-No, yo estoy contigo.-le dije vez nos besamos y segimos así por un buen sabía que Oliver en serio era uno en un millón.

Fin.


End file.
